Christmas with Gambit
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: Gambits babysitting the brotherhood for Christmas when and an unlikely visitor drops by. slight lemon Might make into a two shot, if you guys like it.


1 day before Christmas  
The brotherhood house  
"TOAD, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
Wanda's slightly masculine voice echoed throughout the entire house and gambit winced  
the only reason he was here was because magneto had asked him to babysit.  
'Damn bucket head, didn't he know gambit had better things to do the day before Christmas; like stalk his Cherie!'  
Suddenly toads nasally voice screeched out "BABY CAKES!"  
'THAT'S IT!'  
"What magneto doesn't know won't hurt him." I whispered to myself as I snuck towards the door to go visit my Cherie  
As I reached for the door handle, I noticed it was already moving, and jumped back as it swung open and revealed... A.. Tree? I watched in awe as first a milky white hand, then an arm then the rest of the mystery female emerged from the tree with her back towards me  
She tugged at the tree and finally managed to pull it though the doorway. Finally the mystery girl noticed me and turned quickly to reveal the most lovely surprise I've ever seen, standing there, cheeks pink, two toned hair and mouth hanging open was my rogue Cherie  
She gaped at me for a second the recomposed herself and yelled up the stairs  
"Guess who's here!"  
Somewhere In the house lance yelled in surprise  
"Rogue? What are you doin here?"  
"Ah'm crashing heah fer Christmas!"  
From the front room a loud thumping sounded as blob rushed into the room where me and rogue were.  
He looked shyly at her with a small blush  
'What the hell.'  
"D-do you think you could make some of that really yummy c-cornbread you used to make for us."  
I looked at rogue in shock  
'Since when did the brotherhood know her so well?'  
She blushed a bit and nodded  
"Sure thing shugah."  
'Did she just call him sugar?'  
I finally found my voice and spoke up  
"A-attendez une minute, v-vous ne pouvez pas simplement laisser marcher ici!" (W-wait a minute, you can't just let her walk in here, she is the enemy!)  
"Oh yes ah can!"  
"vous parlez le français, ma fille?"  
(You speak French, girl?)  
"Ah think that would beh obvious sugah."  
It seemed rogue had just gotten sexier  
Just then lance strolled in  
"You crashing here again rogue?"  
"Yeah, now come help meh with the tree."  
I went and sat on the couch and watched lance and rogue put up the tree and string lights on it,  
and I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked against the green of the tree.  
After that, she headed to the kitchen and searched the barren cupboards for something to make.  
"TOAD, PEITRO, LANCE AND WANDA GET DOWN HERE!"  
'Still bossy I see' I smirked as she gave instructions to the brotherhood members on what they were to each get at the store.  
Once they were gone she came over to the tree and began to put tinsel on it. 'Dieu she is pretty' quietly I snuck up behind her, a devilish plan hatching as I closed in.  
I snaked my arms from behind around her torso and she squeaked in surprise  
"WH-what are you doing swamp r-rat!"  
She struggled futilely in my arms and I rested my chin on her shoulder with a smirk.  
"Be still ma chere, m'just giving ya a hug."  
Her shapely form squirmed in my embrace once again and I forced my thoughts from becoming lewd.  
She quickly gave up and ceased her struggling.  
She blushed and hid her face in my chest as I turned her towards me in my arms.  
I sighed in frustration.  
'Dieu I wanna kiss her'  
I lay my head on the top of hers and spoke my thoughts out loud.  
"Y'know what I want f'christmas chere?"  
Timidly she lifted her head from my chest with a curious look on her face.  
" w-what?"  
I freed a hand from around her waist and brought it to her chin, tilting her head towards mine, I leaned my face so my lips were barely a whisper away from her gorgeous pink ones.  
"I want you belle, I wan 'a Kiss from my chere."  
A pink hue covered the tips of her cheeks and her ears  
I chuckled  
"You keep blushing like that and I might just snatch you up and have m'wicked way wit'ya right here."  
I smirked as she flustered for words and turned beet red.  
"S-stupid c-Cajun... That'll-... We can't-... A-ah don't Lahk you!"  
Suddenly she wrenched her hand away and thrust a handful of tinsel in my face, I let go in shock and she bolted from my arms, scrambling to get across the living room.  
I spit out Tinsel and brushed the rest from my face as I bolted to catch up with her.  
My legs were no match for hers, as I vaulted myself over the couch, landing an arm's length away from her fleeing form; I reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
quickly she spun and swept my feet from under me, sending me to the floor bringing her with me  
I fell on the floor with a thud and seconds later rogue landed on top of me  
-rogues point of view-  
I sat there stunned for a second  
Once I collected my thought I suddenly remembered where I had fallen and looked down in horror at gambits smirking face, I felt my face burn and I scrambled to get off him. Only to be pushed down on my back with gambit hovering his body over me.  
With his knee he pushed open my legs and moved his right leg forward above mine  
I felt the heat of his pants press against my ...eerrhrm... Area...  
And I blushed even harder.  
I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock and excitement as he leant his muscled upper body over mine making his face so close that his lips brushed the start of my cheek. His masculine arms on either side of me. Only when his lips place a soft kiss to my cheek did I realize how close we were. My body shivered under his and my breath became rapid as the feeling of desire started taking over my senses.  
"You're a bad liar rogue."  
"Je sais que tu me veux."  
(I know you want me)  
He purred against my cheek  
and my blush deepened if it was possible.  
"I-in y-your dreams s-swamp rat."  
I tried to protest in a cold voice but my voice came out breathless and throaty.  
"Indeed my belle. I see you a lot in my dreams."  
"R-really?"  
"Oui, Mon Cherie."  
He blushed  
'did he just blush? Him the famous ladies' man, is BLUSHING!'  
"W-what about?"  
"Bout you, faire l'amour avec toi ma belle chérie aux yeux verts."  
(Making love to you my beautiful green eyed darling.)  
At his words I felt a churn of heat in the pit of my stomach and I wished I had kitty's power so I could just phase through the floor.  
"G-get off me swamp rat!"  
"Ask me to kiss you."  
"What!?"  
"Come on, ask me."  
He smirked at me  
"You heard me Roguey, come on ask me."  
"No!"  
"I'm not gonna get off of you until you do Roguey!"  
He grinned devilishly.  
"Ask me!"  
"No!"  
"Fahne! Kiss meh Remy!"  
"As you wish Mon amour."  
He moved his face down to meet my own and gently captured my lips  
He coaxed my lips open and snuck his tongue inside my mouth.  
My hands glided up to caress his chiseled jaw as my reality faded slowly.  
"OH MY GOD! What are you doing?"  
I froze in pure horror and an inhuman adrenaline rush gave me the strength to push him off me and stare in horror at the Inhabitants of the brotherhood all stood there with their mouths on the floor I blushed all the way to my neck and ran upstairs


End file.
